Missions In GTA V: Michael De Santa
Missions in GTA V: Michael De Santa Chapter 1 Michael De Santa (M) *Michael And Franklin - Watch a cinematic of Michael and Franklin arriving at the De Santa mansion, after eliminating Devin Weston and then meet Herwin Bronthson for the first time. *Welcome To Los Santos - Tour Los Santos. *Mr Trevor Phillips - Hangout with Trevor and Eliminate Drug Dealer Vincent Van Zant. *Amanda De Santa - Go on a date with Amanda and take her home. *Father/Son - Go on a bike ride with Jimmy. *Daddy's Little Girl - Eliminate Tracey's abusive boyfriend Joseph Ventura and then take her home. Amanda De Santa (A) *Heat - Eliminate Lieutenant Neil Hanna, who has been harrassing Amanda. *Did Somebody Say Yoga? - Practice Yoga with Amanda. *Cashing The Jewelry - Buy a necklace for Amanda. *The Good Husband - Protect Amanda and then Eliminate Diego Trejo. *Tennis Time! - Play Tennis With Amanda. *Clothing Hardware - Go to the Clothing Store with Amanda. Jimmy De Santa (J) *Parenting 101 - Save Jimmy and Trash the kidnapper's car. *Rockford Roll - Repossess a car from Simion Yaterian. *Davis Shoutout - Go To Davis, Save Jimmy and his Girlfriend, and Eliminate Adric Howard and the Ballas. Tracey De Santa (T) *A Loving Father - Take Tracey to the Shopping Mall. *College Application - Apply Tracey for College. *House Party - Take Tracey and her friends to the party and survive Vagos ambush. Michael De Santa (M) *Phonecall - Receive a phone call from Solomon Richards and Another one from Herwin. Herwin Bronthson (H) *Customer is Always Right - Destroy a Triad Cargo Ship, arriving in East Los Santos. *The Wife - Buy Some Flowers for Herwin's Wife. *Enemies Of The State - Provide Sniper Support for Herwin and his FIB Division, as they storm through the Los Santos Triads Headquarters. *Labor Shortage - Eliminate Herwin's butler Hans Krueger from revealing his secret to the Police. Solomon Richards (S) *Mr Richards - Meet Solomon at the studio and Eliminate field agent Ronald Krueger. *Majestic Crew - Recruit celebrities all around the world. *Majestic Protector - Protect the studio from the Russian Mafia. *Lacey Jonas - Meet Lacey Jonas and become her field agent. *Mr Jones - Reunite with Lazlow Jones and make amends with him. *Tangerine Dream - Discuss the plans of your film 'Tangerine Dream' Chapter 2 Trevor Phillips (T) *Vanilla Unicorn - Defend the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club from Vagos and Ballas. *Pier Pressure - Go to the Pier and Takeout Meth Dealers Donny Bradshaw and Gerald Montgomery. *Death Metal - Steal the Meth and take it to Trevor's apartment. *Fallen Angels - Burn down the Angels Of Death clubhouse and Eliminate AOD President Gabriel Arnolds. Franklin Clinton (F) *Grab Your Ballas - Protect Franklin from Ballas. *Repossession In America - Repo the White Buffalo and Eliminate Simion Yaterian. *Taking Back The Grove - Retake Grove Street. *Lamar Davis - Rescue Lamar from Vagos. Michael De Santa (M) *Dave Norton - Call Dave and Meet him at your Mansion. Dave Norton (B) *Federal Bureau Investigation - Go to the FIB Headquarters and Meet Dave. *Operation: Return - Eliminate a NOOSE Squad and steal their equipment. *Special Treatment - Eliminate Michael Albright, since he was the one responsible for *the bombings to the Drug Enforcement Administration Headquarters. *Underbelly Of Paradise - Produce and Direct the show Underbelly of Paradise. *High Protocol - Go through the NOOSE Headquarters and then capture Jose Martinez. *Jose Martinez - Interreogate Jose Martinez about why he hired Michael Albright to do *the bombings. *Riot Control - Ride a Tank to control the riot. Herwin Bronthson (H) *Black Tuesday - Go with the other FIB Agents to storm the deal between the Messina Family and the Cuban Cartel, and eliminate Jimmy Capra. *Undercover - Infiltrate the meeting between the Feudal Yakuza and the Abarca Family. *Feudal Yakuza - Cause Friction between the Feudal Yakuza and the Los Santos Triads. *Huston, We Have A Problem - Eliminate Wade Huston. *Lago Zancudo - Go to Fort Zancudo and Steal their weaponary for the Corrupt division of the FIB. *Castor Troy - Eliminate IAA Agent Troy Daniels and Get rid of the incrminating evidence against Herwin. *A Day In The Office - Take Herwin to his office and Survive the IAA Ambush. * Without A Leader - Eliminate Henry Deus. Michael De Santa (M) *Poppy Mitchell - Bail Poppy out of jail and recruit her to your film. *Justin Roberts - Recruit Justin into your film. Poppy Mitchell and Justin Roberts (Film Studios Icon) *Filming - Direct and get footage of Poppy Mitchell and Justin Roberts in the mall for your film. (Justin and Poppy as bosses). *Reality Beverly - Eliminate Poppy's stalker Beverly Falton. (Poppy as boss). *Grab A Seat - Protect Justin from Brucie Kibbutz. (Justin as boss). *Nightclub hangout - Go to a nightclub with Poppy (Poppy as boss). *Mr Kibbutz - Eliminate Brucie Kibbutz (Justin as boss). Solomon Richards (S) *Film Meeting - Attend a meeting with Solomon. Michael De Santa (M) *Cooperation - Meet Dave near Vinewood hills. Chapter 3 Dave Norton (B) *Pyrric Victory - Eliminate The Conspirators. *No Man's Land - Enter the Altruist Village and Eliminate the Remnants Of The Cult. *Interdiction - Go to the Desert and Pick up the rockets. *Cargo Plane - Get in the plane and Fly to Angel Pine with the Package. *Stowaway - Takeout the IAA Agents and then get in the plane with Dave. *Cliffhanger - Infiltrate a secret IAA Military base. *Executive Order - Rescue Vice President Of The United States and then take him to the FIB. *Tony and Luis - Meet Tony Prince and Luis Lopez. Luis Lopez (L) *Maisonette 9 - Manage the Night Club *Planting Good - Eliminate Dwayne Forges and Lose The Cops. *Merryweather - Steal Weapons from Merryweather. *Paleto Bay - Go To Paleto and Eliminate Damion Woods. *Take Up Your Arms - Go To The Shooting range with Luis. *Aztecas - Attend a meeting between Luis and the Aztecas. Tony Prince (T) *Silician Gambit - Eliminate Mark Volpe and Fredo Volpe of the Messina Crime Family. *Taking In The Trash - Go and Pickup the Trashmaster. *Car's A Guy's Best Friend - Pickup Toni's Coquette. *Out Of Commission - Eliminate Sammy Bottino. *Ivan The Not So Terrible - Eliminate Ivan Bytchkov. *Dining Out - Head To The Diner and Eliminate Jackie Chung. *Yakuza Problem - Eliminate Henry Deus. Franklin Clinton (F) *Los Desperados - Eliminate Vagos Leader Alejandro Martinez. *Hotel Assassination - Go to Rockford Hotel and Eliminate TV buisnessman Bruce Hawkins. *Street Race - Beat Franklin in a street race. *Franklin and Trevor - Help Franklin defend Trevor's trailer from the Angels Of Death Motorcycle Club. *Keeping the City Safe - Head to the Ballas Clubhouse, Steal their drug van and Get Rid Of It. *Storming The Trailer Park - Head to Sandyshores, Fight through remnants of the Blaine County Chapter of the Lost and Get rid of the meth. Solomon Richards (S) *Employment Offer - Recruit Lacey Jonas and Lazlow Jones for the movie. *Protection - Protect Solomon from Merryweather soldiers. Lacey Jonas and Lazlow Jones (Film Studio Icons) *Who's affraid of 138 - Take Lacey to the studios (Lacey as boss). *Out Of Circulation - Beat some sense into paparazzi (Lazlow as boss). *Fame Or Shame - Direct Lazlow's show Fame Or Shame (lazlow as boss). *Malfisso Agent - Become Lacey's agent (Lacey as boss). *Date Night - Take Lacey on a date (Lacey as boss). Poppy Mitchell and Justin Roberts (Film Studios Icon) *BFF - Help Poppy reunite with Lacey as friends (Poppy as boss). *Can't Stop The Swag - Protect Clay Jackson from Uptown Riders and Eliminate Malc (Justin as boss). *Save My Night - Take Poppy and Mitchell to a nightclub (Poppy and Justin as bosses). Herwin Bronthson (H) *Drug Enforcement Administration - Go to DEA Headquarter, plan an assault with Franklin and Dave and then eliminate DEA Associate Director Henry Deckert. *Federal Bureau Versus Internal Affairs - Attend a meeting with the IAA and FIB. Michael De Santa (M) *Memory - Remember Your Past. Chapter 4: North Yankton Michael Townley (M) *Michael & Brad - Rob the bank of Crystal Lake, Lose the cops and the go to North Yankton. *North Yankton - Tour North Yankton. Brad Snider (B) *Taking Out The Trash - Destroy Drugs van belonging to the Aleksandrov Bravta. *Solving a Problem - Destroy a pawn shop. *If the Price Is Right - Attend a meeting with the Aleksandrov Bravta and then Eliminate Viktor Aleksandrov. *First Place - Come first place in a race with Brad, *That Special Someone - Meet with Trevor and then takeout North Yankton Mob members. Trevor Phillips (T) *Abraham Abducted - Capture a Man named Abraham Washington. *Snowman Mob - Escape the North Yankton Mafia's Ambush. *Cocaine Deal - Pickup the Cocaine and take them to Trevor. *Mr Wood - Meet with Edwin Wood. Edwin Wood (E) *Fuelled Up - Destroy the gas station in Ludendorff owned by by Edwin's Father Jon Gravelli. *Club Management - Take Edwin to his Strip Club and Survive North Yankton Mob's ambush. *Messina Gambit - Meet with Harvey Noto. *Liqour Store Owner - Take control of the Liqour Store and Eliminate Hank Mcknight. *Clean Cut - Burndown The Forelli Headquarters and eliminate Donald Forelli. *The Sindacco Gambit - Eliminate Vinnie Sindacco. *Korean Mayhem - Eliminate the leader of the Korean Mob Rob Yuan. *Diamonds In The Rough - Steal the diamonds from the North Yankton Mob and take them to Edwin. Harvey Noto (H) *Harbouring A Grudge - Go to the Warehouse and Steal the Truck. *Late Checkout - Go to the hotel and Eliminate Adriano Accardo. *Entourage - Protect Noto's daughter from Hitmen. *Dedication - Protect Harvey from Hitmen sent by Herwin. *Peace - Arrange a meeting with the Gambetti Family and the Messina Family. *Meeting - Attend a peace meeting between the Messina Family and the Gambetti Family. Trevor Phillips (T) *Patnership - Takedown East Points MC People *Getaway - Meet with Local Yokel Local Yokel (L) *Oil Log - Steal the Gasoline Tanker and take it to Edwin. *The Pick-Up - Repossess Yokel Rancher XL. *Bike Out - Take Out East Points MC Captain Jonathan Mason. *Fishing Season - Protect Yokel from Salmon Gang Members. Michael Townley (M) *Club is a Cash - Meet Amanda for the first time at the Canner Club *Green Court - Attend Amanda Adjudication *Wife and Husband - Attend Michael's/ Your Wedding at the Cruch Edwin Wood (E) *Were They Act Again - Save Local Yokel from East Points MC *Heritage - Escape the Fire at Ludendroff Liblary *Crossroads - Survive Edwin's betrayal and Lose The Cops. Michael Townley (M) *Bad Standing - Eliminate Edwin Wood. *FIB Agent - Meet Dave Norton for the first time. Dave Norton (B) *Arrest Developement - Arrest Donald Lincoln and take him to the Ludendorff Police Station. *Political Rival - Eliminate Mayor Jenkin's rival, Hank Graves. *The Deal - Meet with Dave and plan something for the North Yankton Heist. Heists *North Yankton Heist - Rob the bank in Ludendorff, North Yankton and Lose The Cops. Chapter 5 Michael De Santa (M) *Return To North Yankton - Go with Herwin, Luis and Tony, Travel to North Yankton, Go to the Church, Take the Flowers to your mother's and Brad's grave and Survive Luis's and Tony's betrayal. *Mansion - Return to Los Santos, Go to your Mansion and Watch The News about what happened in North Yankton. *Illegitimate Buisness - Receive a phonecall from Lazlow. Lazlow Jones and Lacey Jonas (Film Studios Icon) *That's a wrap - Get footage of Lacey Jonas and Derek Howards For Lazlow's film (Lazlow as boss). *Employment Requirement - Talk with Lacey and then become her agent (Lazlow as boss) *Party Defender - Escort Lacey to Poppy Mitchell's party and then protect the celebrities from the Merryweather raid. (Lacey as boss) *Teenage Dream - Direct Lazlow's movie (Lazlow as boss) *Studio Shootout - Defend the studio (Lazlow and Lacey as boss) Solomon Richards (S) *Film Complete - Complete the filming of the Tangerine Dream. *Michael & Solomon - Protect Solomon's studio from Merryweather. Michael De Santa (M) *Family Time - Recouncile with your family. *Michael and Amanda - Take Amanda out on a date. *Hot Jewelry - Burn down a jewelry store. *Enemy of My Enemy - Eliminate Ivan Bouldier and Toni Cipriani. *College Application - Apply Tracey for college. *Home Invasion - Protect your family from Merryweather soldiers and then Eliminate Lieutenant Hank Dempsey. Amanda De Santa (A) *Amanda & Yusuf - Eliminate Yusuf Amir in order to stop him from revealing her private secret. *Wrong Feels Right - Take Amanda on a date and then take her home. *Mother and Son - Protect Jimmy from a thug. *Los Santos At Night - Take Amanda to a party. Franklin Clinton (F) *Developement - Protect Franklin from Tony's hitmen. Herwin Bronthson (H) *Operaton 40 - Asssassinate Cuban Prime Minister Mario Garcia. *The Defector - Eliminate the Russian Defector Vladimir Mayakovsky. *Hunted - Reach The Extraction Point and Eliminate the Chinese Ambassador Liu Jiang. *Time and Fate - Infiltrate the mansion and Eliminate Ian Sanchez. *Achilles Veil - Clear the LZ. *One Last Card To Play - Assasinate Mexican Governor Colonel Antonio Alvarez. Dave Norton (B) *Celerium - Retrieve the Celerium. *Call and Collect - Go to the store near East Los Santos and Then Pick Up the Device. *Final Interview - Attend an interview with IAA Agent Sean Stevens and then eliminate him. *Out Of Agency - Sabotage the IAA's training camp. *Direction - Meet with FIB Director. *Al Asad - Eliminate Saudi Arabian Terroist Mastermind Mohammad Al Asad. Michael De Santa (M) *Movie Premiere - Attend your movie premiere. *The Decision - Choose whether to Listen to Dave's choice into sparing Merryweather (successful) or Herwin's choice into eliminating Merryweather (failed). Ending Successful Ending Dave Norton (B) *His Mentor - Protect Franklin from Merryweather and Corrupt FIB Agents. *Minor Turbulence - Defend the FIB Headquarters from IAA Agents. *Crime and Punishment - Survive Herwin's betrayal and Corrupt FIB Agent Ambush. Michael De Santa (M) *You Forget A Thousand Things - Go to Vinewood Hills and Eliminate Luiz Lopez and Tony Prince, Go to Los Santos International Airport and Eliminate Herwin Bronthson. Failed Ending Michael De Santa (M) *The Grip - Help Franklin takedown Merryweather and Eliminate Luiz and Tony. *We Were Set Up - Find Franklin dead and Survive Herwin's betrayal. Dave Norton (B) *No Happy Endings - Takedown the helicopter and Eliminate Herwin.